descendantsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heath
Heath '''is the first-born son of Hades and Maleficent. He is also the oldest brother to Mal and half-brother to Hadie. He is also a '''Demigod of the Underworld and The Undead Prince. He is the oldest of the four VKs and plays as the surrogate older brother to Evie, Carlos and Jay. Appearance Physically, Heath is quite cunning and very handsome young man who also gives off the Bad Boy type vibes as well. In the Isle of the Lost, he is the very definition of "The Baddest of Them all" with his appearance that is almost similar to the God of the Underworld himself. Heath has extremely dark blue hair, light blue eyes and fair skin almost as if he's taken at least some of his looks after his father, Hades. In film, he likes to have his hair slightly spiked up, the sides of his head slightly shaved and have a little track on the left side of his head that symbolises lightning bolt, which is also used just to annoy his father as it reminds him of his older brother, Zeus. For his full appearance, Heath likes to wear all kinds of Bad Boy styles which almost every girls on the Isle loves about him especially both Evie and partly Mal. His prominent feature from his outfit is his iconic handmade leather jacket (thanks to Evie) with his personal symbol marked on the back. Like his hair, his outfits are moslty in colours of dark blue, black and little bit of silver as well. He also wears this dark tattered greek robe wrapped around his waist like a wrapped up hoodie just to go with his taste of fashion. WIP Personality Heath is very laid-back, rebellious and manipulative with a troublemaker nature. Unlike most of the villain kids, he can actually sometimes be a very helpful young man which confuses alot of people within the Isle that even Hades has trouble of understanding why his son acts more like a hero rather than a villain. But don't let that decieve you, he may sometimes come around and saves the day like a typical knight in shinning armor but mostly, he has this insignificant passion for causing trouble and create so much chaos that even Chernabog himself would be impressed. According to the VKs, Heath has shown that he really doesn't give a damn on what others thinks of him and choose to live life on how he see fits. WIP Powers and Abilities Heath, being the son of Hades, has various of magical powers that is related to the Underworld like: * Blue Pyrokinesis: Descended from his father, Health has the ability to manipulate blue flames. He can even set his whole hair on fire exactly like Hades. * Necromancy: As a Demigod of the Underworld, Health has the ability to perform Necromancy, a dark magic that revolve around manipulating the dead. * Penance Stare: Heath has the power to see into the soul of a person and force them to experience all of the pain and grief they've inflicted on others. Those who endure the Stare are either traumatized or become comatose, depending on the severity. Which Health only uses this technique as the last priorty. * Undead Summoning: With Necromancy, Health can acutally summon an army of undeads at will. * Dead Communication: Heath has the ability to communicate with those who have passed on from the living. * Cerberus Summoning: Possessing his father's whistle, Heath can call Cerberus, the Three-Headed Dog, from the Underworld. * Potential Godhood: Like Hercules, if Heath can fufill the requirements for what makes a True God, he will be able to achieve full godhood and become a God. Aside from his magical powers, Health also have the following abilities: * Parkour: Spending his whole life in the Isle, Heath learned to perform parkour to be able to get out of trouble and help travel faster. * Marital Arts: Heath is self-taught to perform various of martial arts after finding an old comic book instructions. * Swordsmanship: While learning martial arts, Health can also perform ways of the sword. * Occult Knowledge: Having an ability that involves paranormal and supernaturals, Heath contained an extensive knowledge on occultism. * Driving: Heath is very skilled when it comes to driving, especially with a motorcycle as he could perform stunts while in the air. * Marksmanship: With his fire abilities, Heath showed that has a very unique marksmanship after firing arrows on fire, gaining three headshots on the three dummies. * Instrumental Skills: Sharing the same passion as his father for music, Heath knew how to play certain instruments such as drums, bass but mostly guitars. * Video Gamer: Despite being an athlete, Heath is very skilful when it comes to video games. Weaknesses Even though he is a half-god, Heath can still be vulnerable to certain weaknesses especially when it comes to very powerful magic, such as: * Enchanted Force Field: Like for all magical villains on the Isle, Heath's demigod abilities are disabled as long as he is within the enchanted force field that surrounds the Isle of the Lost. * Anger Issues: Like father like son, Heath has a fairly amounts of difficulties when dealing with his anger issues. * Magic Wand: Being the most powerful wand in the world, Heath's demigod abilities may only stand for a while but not forever against its power if used in the wrong hands. * Holy Water: Ordinary water cannot extinguish his magical flames which is from the fiery depths of the Underworld. However if the water was then blessed with holy spirit, it will certainly do the job. * Elysium's Ice Magic: Possessing the power to manipulate ice magic, Elysium can definitely use her ice magic to rival against Heath's hellish flames. Likes and Dislikes Heath has a fair shares amount of interests to both his likes and dislikes, such as: Likes * Pranks: One of his most favourite hobbies, Heath loves to go around and play pranks on any unlucky citizens in either Auradon or Isle of the Lost. * Martial Arts: As one of his most captivating skills, Heath loves to learn any new martial art techniques and would train day and night until achieving mastery overall. * Causing Havoc: Like his father, Heath likes to cause destruction upon any environments he comes across whenever he feels like it. * Video Games: Even as an athlete, Heath loves to just relax and play some video games in his spare times. * Playing Musical Instruments: Like his father, Heath always love to play some of his instruments during his free-time especially when he get to play his favourite guitar. * Parkour: As one of his most notable talent, Heath loves to be more active and would climb various of obsticles just for the fun of it. * Neapolitan Banana Split: During his date with Elysium, Heath has shown that he has a fondness of neapolitan banna split ice cream with whipped cream and strawberry on top. Dislikes * Disrespect: Heath never likes it when it comes to people disrespecting him or his friends, he would literally burst into flames if being pushed over his limit. * Annoyance: Heath really hates it when things get really annoying, mostly wether it comes to people complaining or people doing something ridiculously stupid in his opinion. * Snobs: As it shows, Heath truly dispises people like Chad or Audrey, who thinks too highly of themselves and looks down on those who they think they are more superior over. * Defeat: Exactly like his father, Heath never tolerates when it comes to losing or being defeated by alot of people. * Boredom: Heath usually goes out to do any active activities to keep himself from going insane from boredom, wether its causing destruction or pranking people, he does not like to sit around most of the time except for his spare time relaxing. * Water: Though Heath is a decent swimmer, he literally hates being in the water especially when getting splashed at with holy ones. * Betrayal: Heath never takes betrayal too kindly, especially when it comes from those he trust or the ones that betrayed the ones he holds dear. History Background Heath was first introduced as the eldest son of Hades, the God of the Underworld and most feared of all villains. Heath was born and raised in the Isle of the Lost, along with his father, younger brother, best friends/surrogate siblings and their parents. During his time in the Isle, Heath is known to be "The Baddest of Them All" due to his endless cause of havoc and destructive yet humorous pranks. WIP Relationships Hades (Father) Though the two never really have the best father and son relationship, Hades is actually one of the better parents on the isle even though it may not seem as such. Both Heath and Hades never really see eye-to-eye most of the times and he does occasionally try to manipulate his son to become more like him but never really successful. When Heath turns a new leaf and chose to become good, Hades was strongly disappointed but did say if his son is ever interested in romantic relationships, he will continue to issue strong reminders that he's going to come to Auradon himself and incinerate the first person that breaks his son's heart. Even though he never shows it, Hades truly cares for his son in his own sarcastic, not-explicitly-saying-it kind of way. Maleficent (Mother) WIP Mal (Younger Sister) WIP Hadie (Younger Brother) As the older brother, Heath and Hadie actually have a very strong bond between two brothers. Whenever Hadie needs help or feels down, Heath is the one man that he really looks up to and usually sees him a bit more of a father figure than his real one since he technically have raised him as well. Cerberus (Pet) Cerberus is Heath's most trusted companion and a man's best friend. Elysium (Girlfriend/True Love/In Love With) The time when the two first interacted with eachother, they seemed to be already attracted to one another. Heath, however, thought it was nothing special and continues to help the VKs to steal the wand while Elysium thought that there was something more to him than being a villain's child. Evie (Best Friend/Surrogate Younger Sister) WIP Carlos (Best Friend/Surrogate Younger Brother) WIP Jay (Best Friend/Surrogate Younger Brother) WIP Quotes Quotes of Heath from Descendants Films, Descendants: Wicked World Series and Descendants Fanfictions. Descendants * "Sup losers, Heads up!" * "Seriously? Like Hades I am going to a clean school filled with a bunch of rich snobs and all too goody-two-shoes!" Descendants 2 * "Sup Losers!" Descendants: Wicked World Season 1 * Season 2 * Songs Solos: * Say Amen * Fighter * This is Gospel * Heartache * Runnin' * Emperor's New Clothes * Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time * My Songs Knows What You Did In The Dark Duets: * Rewrite the Stars (With Elysium) * No Matter Where You Are (With Elysium) * Shine Your Way (With Elysium) Groups: * Rotten to the Core (With the VKs) * Set It Off (With the VKs) * Ways To Be Wicked (With the VKs) * We are Family (With the VKs '''& '''AKs) * This is Halloween (With the VKs & Phantom) Appearances Descendants Films * Descendants * Descendants 2 * Descendants 3 Descendants: Wicked World Series * Season 1 * Season 2 Descendants Fanfictions * Descendants: Rivalry Between Demi-Gods Trivia * His name is of Anglo-Saxon Origin, which means "Untended land where flowering shrubs grow" and it also means "Wasteland" in English. * Heath and Elysium has developed an relationship with eachother. * Since his father is the God of the Underworld, that would make Heath a Demigod. * According to Mal, Heath proclaimed himself as a surrogate brother to four of his best friends of the VKs. * According to Ben, Heath is the very first Demigod to attend to Auradon Prep. * According to Heath, he explained that he learned all of his martial art techniques from an old comic book that shows instructions on the specific fighting technique. * Heath's father shows that he actually do cares for him despite of him not showing it often and the fact that he tried his hardest to manipulate Heath into becoming more like his father. * At the time of the first film, Heath was only eighteen years old. * In a scene where Chad was assaulting his friends and Elysium, Heath's hair burst into flames turning from blue to red, exactly like his father whenever he gets mad. * During his date with Elysium, he is shown to develop a fondness of neapolitan banna split ice cream with whipped cream and strawberry on top. * In a scene where he was chilling in his room, Heath shown that he has a certain taste with rock and pop musics. His favourite bands are Fall Out Boys and Panic! At The Disco. * Heath usually wears darker shades of blue, silver, and black throughout the movie. He has quite an obsession with leather jackets, and never forgets to add a little "Bad Boy From The Dead" touch to his outfit. * Heath's main colours are blue and black, symbolizing confidence and death, which is a recurring theme with his father Hades. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villain Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Sons Category:Demigods Category:Pets Owners Category:Reformed